


New Uzumaki Chronicles: Naruto Next Generation Rewrite

by Tonyswritersins



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyswritersins/pseuds/Tonyswritersins
Summary: "I know I cannot undo the things you did to everyone. But I can avenge them. And I will, ya know!"There was blood on her hands.There was murder dripping from her voice.There was no more innocence shining in her eyes.Her name was Mika Uzumaki. This is her story of becoming the Avenger of Konoha.





	1. Another Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Boruto AU nobody asked for. It isn't even called Boruto, because he doesn't exist. Sad.
> 
> I will add other characters and pairings later, introduce original characters and reintroduce characters I rewrote because they deserved it. 
> 
> I'm publishing it because my friends were annoying me, I want to prove them how shitty my writing is. So yeah, feel free to tell me what you think. Enjoy.
> 
> (No native English speaker here, yikes.)

Konoha was burning.

Smoke arose from the hungry flames eating the remains of the village. The remains of her home.

A deafening silence filled the air while she stood trembling on top of the Seventh Hokage´s head of stone. It was a surreal feeling. That last attack should have killed her.

"When I imagined the end, I didn´t expect you to be the last one standing, Mika."

Mika´s eyes met those of the person who spoke. He looked tired, sad even.

"Expect the unexpected. That´s basic ninja knowledge." she answered, her voice raw from the smoke burning in her lungs.

He had the audacity to smile at that. "I´m done playing around."

With her body tensing Mika tightened the grip on her katana.

"Can´t get rid of me that easily.", she said.

The challenging tone wasn´t something Kawaki would ignore, Mika was sure of that. He had never been one to begin something without finishing it properly.

"Then I will correct my mistake at once."

The seal on Kawaki´s arm began to spread and glow, reaching all the way up to his face. The red lines gave him a devilish look and given the fact that Mika had already seen his power, it was even more imitating.

"You are pathetic. There is no one left to prevent me from ending the shinobi world once and for all.", Kawaki said.

There was no emotion in his cold words.

"I know I cannot undo the things you did to everyone. But I can avenge them. And I will, ya know!"

Mika ran towards him and their weapons clashed once more, leaving the fate of this world in their hands.


	2. Dark Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Mika Uzumaki, adopted daughter of Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki.  
Much like Naruto, she's a little troublemaker and may or may not cause chaos at the ninja academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update.
> 
> Y'all probably won't like Mika at first, but that's fine. She needs development.
> 
> Dad = Naruto  
Papa = Sasuke

Mika was tired. Actually no, she was angry and tired of her classmate's bullshit. Refusing to listen to the whispers and laughs around her she continued to beat the crap out of student number whatever, who had made the mistake to say she wasn't a real Uzumaki just because she was adopted. 

With each blow to the girl's face she felt better, not willing to verbally handle this matter. She knew what she was. She knew what she could do. And some idiots who couldn't respect the Hokage's daughter would not stop her! 

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry, I take it back!"

Satisfied Mika let go of the girl who now had a broken nose to cry over. She stood up and ran out of the classroom, the other students laughing at her face stained with tears. 

"Cut the crap, or I'll give ya a beating too!" Mika hissed and shot them a dirty look that did its job.

It was no secret that Mika was feared among her classmates. Her short temper had caused many incidents and this hadn't been the first time an injury happened.

Her dad always scolded her whenever she came home with another detention for insulting or beating someone. He would place a hand on her shoulder saying that violence shouldn't be the first option and that talking could also solve the problem.

And Mika would look down to her feet and promise him that she won't do it again, because her dad was the most important person in her life and she couldn't stand disappointing him. But as soon as she was back in class with the quiet remarks no one thought she could hear and the pitiful looks everyone gave her she forgot about her promise and went on a rampage again.

It had happened again today and Mika was anything than proud of it. She couldn't stand the people around her, so she made them fear her. But the tiny ray of hope that filled her dad's eyes every time they spoke about friends hurt. The truth was, Mika had no friends. 

There was only her dad, who was often busy with Hokage duties, her papa who she barely saw due to his missions and Auntie Sakura. 

When others went to the river to test their limits at skipping stones, trying out new ninjutsu and playing hide and seek in the village, Auntie Sakura would take her to the training grounds to practice taijutsu or improve her kunai and shuriken techniques. Sakura was amazing at taijutsu and always managed to blow her mind. Mika loved spending time with her.

After exhausting themselves they would sit down and Sakura would tell her stories about her childhood and about their team which included funny stories with dad fucking shit up and papa being a jerk.

It was always amazing with Auntie Sakura and Mika cherished the time she got to listen to her beautiful laugh. Sakura laughed a lot, which, according to her dad, hadn't always been like that. 

Sometimes, when Mika was supposed to be asleep but instead eavesdropping, she could hear her dad and Auntie Sakura talk about bad things brought back by the alcohol, bad things that happened before and during a war way before Mika was born.

Papa was often topic in those talks. Mika, being a little shit, had already found out about the Uchiha massacre, but her dad had refused to let her know anything else. He would always say that it was papa's decision to tell her when he was ready. And Mika accepted that, even though it was getting on her nerves that papa was almost never there.

Her dad tried really hard to do the parent's work alone, but she still missed him. On late nights she missed him singing her to sleep with a lullaby he got from his mother, after the academy she missed his shadow suddenly showing up behind her to pick her up, she missed his comforting presence during meals as a family and she missed him the most when she saw her dad alone. He would never admit it, but he missed papa too.

"I guess this is another detention, then."

Mika got brutally taken back into the present by the teacher's voice calling her out. Now that he was there the others had more courage and snickers emerged in the room. 

"I don't care, dammit. This academy is useless anyway, ya know!" Mika snapped and went for the door.

This would get her another detention and another scolding from her dad, but Mika didn't really care at the moment. She just needed to get out of there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like Mika, ngl. Also I wrote this in one sitting and Idk if it's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short chapter, I'm sorry. The next ones will be longer (and hopefully better, dammit). Can't promise anything though (both Mika and me have a problem with promises). 
> 
> Leave a comment if you don't mind, because I don't either.


End file.
